Curti-Max
Curti-MaxKait-Man and Curti-Max face off just before the main event March 14, 2012 is a mixed tag team and romantic couple formed on NXT Redemption by Johnny Curtis and Maxine. They were named by Josh Matthews alongside Kaitman, as both teams formed from the ashes of BateMax. Background Back when Maxine was dating Derrick Bateman, it was revealed that one of her exes (besides Hornswoggle, an achievement she shares with AJ) was Johnny Curtis. Curtis, through trickery, attempted to break up the relationship by creating misunderstandings and bribing superstars to lie about Derrick's misbehavior. Maxine and Derrick's relationship survived most of this, but finally went south when she turned her eyes on William Regal, driving him into the arms of his friend Kaitlyn. Johnny was around to pick up the pieces, although he's pretty flexible and hasn't only set his eyes on her, continuing to make passes at pretty much any female in sight. Currently After their match against Kaitman, Maxine instructed Curtis to steal Josh Matthews car so that the NXT GM William Regal would be alone at the announce table and she could charm him with exotic massages. This plan almost turned awry when Matt Striker was about to go fill in for Josh until he returned. Luckily, Johnny Curtis happened to have a bottle of chloroform and a rag on hand, and smothered Matt Striker into unconsciousness. Maxine acted outraged about this (though it may have been feigned), denying responsibility and claiming she didn't want him to do that. She then told Curtis to stand card by the dumpster that Striker's unconscious body was in while she worked her magic on Regal. After putting his chloroform rag away inside his leather jacket and acting innocently Curtis was quickly distracted by Alicia Fox who was repulsed by his flirting. This appeared to irritate Curtis, and he angrily followed Alicia offscreen, once again removing his chloroform rag from his pocket... Later after Josh Matthews returned to William Regal's side, Maxine went back stage. Curtis rushed back to the dumpster, but finding it empty, attempted to dissuade Maxine from investigating. Eventually he revealed Striker was gone, and that whoever had taken him out of the dumpster had left a ransom note behind. The pair accused Kaitlyn and Derrick who were walking by, of the crime, but they denied innocence, Derrick remarking that paranoia was a symptom of "crazy". Breakup William Regal's handcuffing the pair together eventually drove them apart, though they still hung out together until the end of NXT Redemption, at which point Maxine was released from the WWE while Johnny Curtis remained for the following season of NXT, so the couple is basically broken up. References External links *Feb 22, 2012 Maxine, Kaitlyn, Derrick Bateman, Johnny Curtis, & Matt Striker *March 8, 2012: Derrick can't find Kaitlyn *March 15, 2012: Kaitman vs. CurtiMax *March 23, 2012: Maxine goads Johnny into Kidnapping Matt Striker so she can When she returns, due to being distracted by Alicia Fox, Jthey find that Striker is gone, with a ransom note left behind. Category:2012 debuts Category:2012 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables